


trope meme - historical AU

by romanticalgirl



Category: Southland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-28-12</p>
    </blockquote>





	trope meme - historical AU

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-28-12

He knows the minute he sees him that the kid’s trouble. He’s got Hollywood good looks, and Cooper can see that he wants to make a difference, wants to clean up the streets. He can see the stars and dreams in the kid’s eyes, but the thing is that he’s in Los Angeles now. 

Los Angeles. 

Where kids come to dream, and dreams come to die.

**

Cooper doesn’t ask the kid his story. He’ll hear it soon enough, because that’s what happens in the black and whites when the lights are low and nobody’s shot anybody yet. Cooper can guess it before it comes out. There’s a femme fatale and a big bad that done her wrong. She’s innocent and Sherman’s gonna bring her justice. Truth is that Sherman’s just going to end up with a busted jaw and a black eye and, if he’s lucky, he’ll still be breathing at the end of it. John’s heard the story with every boot in the car, and the only thing Sherman’s got that the others haven’t had is money. 

John doesn’t trust money. Never did anybody any good.


End file.
